Pink Roses
by Aim 1.0
Summary: Their love always withstand everything - even death. [alternate universe]


################

**Pink Roses**

By DGM of X1-1R

################

I'm on my way to work with my new lavender car. I can see again huge and tall buildings but of course our company is the tallest. It is like the Twin Tower but magenta in color and with glass like a diamond that sparkles every time. I'm the general manager of our company and I will replace Dad a year from now.

My office is not like an ordinary place. It has living room, dining room and my private room. In the living room you can see a huge, red, round sofa, a thirty inches flat screen TV and a computer. In the dining room have a big round wooden table and a two-door refrigerator. My private room is where I do my work. There I have my own table and I have secret passages that can bring me to the places I want whenever I'm lazy to do my work.

I go directly to my office. I'm pretty startled when I open the door. The living room is full of gloomy pink roses. I feel something that I can hardly describe. It's the same feeling I felt ten years ago. I go closely to the sofa and there I see a letter and a box. My hand is shaking as I open the red envelope.

_My dearest Jaime Sullivan,_

_How are you? I hope you still love those roses. It has been ten years when I first give you three pink roses. It's the sign of my eternal love for you._

_I like to see you in JeeAnn's Hotel tonight at exactly seven o'clock. Please wear the dress in the box. I will wait for you there._

_The man who love you most,_

_Landon Carter_

I feel the tears flowing in my cheeks. I'm so glad that Landon remains faithful to me. I can't wait to see him tonight. I'm so excited! I can feel my heart beating fast. I really miss him so much.

I sit on the sofa and excitedly open the box. I see a red dress full of sparkling beads. It is so soft and elegant my heart jumps for Landon still knows what I like.

I remember the day when I first see Landon. It is the first day of classes in my first year in high school. He is a fat guy wearing thick eyeglasses with dark skin. For me, he's the weirdest person in the campus. He is always alone. I always see him playing his guitar in their classroom. He is not so good in his academics so I rarely notice him.

He changes his looks when we are in the last year in high school. He becomes slim and he wears contact lenses instead of eyeglasses. We become friends without knowing how. I learn that he is badly in love with my friend so I help him in courting her but she rejects him. That's the first time I see a man crying because of a woman but he eventually forgets that. Our eyes are sparkling whenever we see each other. I'm so glad that we become friends. He's very fun to be with. Suddenly, a friend of mine says that Landon is falling in love with me. I can hardly believe it because I haven't notice it at all and besides it is just a month when my friend rejects him. I never confront him for I don't want to hurt him. Honestly, I don't want to have a romantic relationship with him at first for all I want is friendship.

It is socialization party when Landon confesses to me. We dance and there he says that he loves me. He says that he tries to control it but he can't for I change his life and I give meaning to it. I don't know what to answer so I remain silent and I never look in his eyes. I bow my head so that he cannot see my face blushing. Silence doesn't mean yes for me. I'm just speechless for I'm not expecting it. My hands become cold for I'm shame but I don't know why. He's my first dance. I feel that there are no other people behind us. I cannot hear anything except the beat of my heart. I say to him that I'm not ready for that for I need to focus on my future. I'm glad that he understands me and we remain friends.

Some misinterpret that Landon is my boyfriend for he gives all to me. I try to stop him for I have none to give but he doesn't want to stop. We're always together and we never regret that.

Someone tells Dad that I have a boyfriend. He gets mad and I don't know why. Dad is so strict since Mom died because of car accident. He says that he's just doing it for he doesn't want to lose me. He wants me to ignore Landon. Dad's face becomes red because of anger. His eyes get larger than ever like he wants to kill Landon. That's the first time I see that face. I cry for I don't want to ignore Landon. I ask Dad why he doesn't want Landon but he says nothing. Since that, Dad is always mad.

I explain it to Landon and he understands that. He says that maybe if he is already a doctor Dad will accept him. Our communication doesn't stop but we never see each other.

I don't understand Dad. I have suitors last few years but he never gets mad. He doesn't listen whenever I tell a story about Landon and he always tells me to stop. It's nonsense for him. Landon is now the best cardiologist in the world. I hope that Dad will accept him soon.

It's about five o'clock in the afternoon now. I need to prepare. My hands are getting wet for I'm so nervous. I wear the red dress and it suits me perfectly.

I go to JeeAnn's Hotel. I feel so cold and my lips are trembling. Someone assists me to the place and he leaves me in a room that is dark. All I can see is a table and two chairs. I sit there and the man who assists me goes back.

"He told me to give this to you and he will not go here," he says while giving me a pink rose with a note. My hand is shaking when I get the rose. I can't believe that Landon will not go here. My heart is torn into pieces. I'm about to cry when I read the note.

_"No. I will never do that to you."_ Then all the lights turn on and I love what I see. The place is full of pink roses and red balloons. There's a screen where our pictures are flashing. Then I hear the song I love and I see Landon behind me.

"Can I have this dance?" he asks. Tears are flowing in my cheeks. I'm so glad that I see him again. I give my hand to him and we dance. His hand is so warm that relaxes me. Landon is really a mature man now. He wears red long sleeves and a coat with black pants. Those brown eyes are looking at me but I refuse to look back.

"Please look at me," he says and he touches my face. "Those purple eyes are what I miss all this time. My lips want to feel your red, perfect lips. I want to touch your brown, curly hair. I miss you so much. I love you Jaime," he says and he hold my hand tightly. I smile and give him a hug. His warm body touches mine. No words can describe how happy I am now.

"I love you Landon. You're the best person I ever had," I say with teary eyes and he kisses me on the cheeks. His lips burn my cheeks. We go to the table and eat our supper. We tell stories to each other. We laugh as if it will have no end. Suddenly he becomes serious.

"Jaime, I want to meet your Dad," he says and his voice is trembling. I bow my head. I'm not sure if Dad will accept Landon and I don't want to lose him.

"Do you really love me?" he asks. I love you so much," I say and there I feel the courage to formally introduce Landon to Dad.

"Okay. We will have dinner with Dad tomorrow in our house. Whatever happens, I promise I will still love you," I say with a smile. Landon cries and kisses me.

I go back home nervously. I feel something bad will happen but I promise Landon and I must keep that. I see Dad in the living room. He is sitting on the couch while looking at the picture of Mom on the table.

"Good evening Dad," I say and my hands are shaking as my lips are trembling.

"Good evening my princess. You're beautiful in that dress. You're like your mother," he says and he looks again at the picture. "Thanks Dad. I will not go to work tomorrow. I will have a guest and I want you to know him," I say and I smile like everything will be alright. My hands are getting wet but I feel so cold. "Okay. No problem," he says and he goes to his room.

I cannot sleep well. I don't know what to do if Dad pushes Landon away. I rather die than lose him.

Here comes the morning and I prepare everything. I make the dining room presentable. I put candles on the table and arrange the silverwares perfectly. It's about 6:30 pm when Landon reaches our house. We're both nervous. I hold the hand of Landon. "Don't worry. I will still love you no matter what happens," I say while holding my tears. I need to be strong for him.

The doorbell rings. Dad is already here.

"You're Landon Carter right? What are you doing here? Jaime! Is he your guest?" Dad shouts and I see again the face he wears ten years ago.

"Dad please calm down. He's my guest and I love him. He's a cardiologist now. Please accept him. I'm begging you," I say and I'm down on my knees while crying. "Sir I really love your daughter. I promise I will never hurt him," Landon says whole-heartedly.

"I don't care if you love Jaime. Get out of my house and don't come back!" Dad says and he is really mad at him. Dad calls our security guards and he tells them to punish Landon. They kick and punch Landon until he vomits blood. I can't breathe as I look at Landon. My heart stops beating. I can't stand it anymore. I run towards Landon and cover him. "Hurt me not him! I'm begging you! Hurt me not him!" I say loudly. I don't want to see Landon being hurt. It's better for me to die than to see him suffering. Dad holds me tight and our security guards push Landon outside our house.

"Why are you so unfair Dad? Don't you understand that I love Landon? All these years I obey you! What I have done wrong? I love him! I don't see any reason why you hate him so much," I say. I'm so depress now. "Go to your room Jaime. From now on you can never go outside of this house!" Dad shouts at me. I go to my room and cry. I think Dad wants war so I will give him one. I will never give up with Landon.

I always go outside to see Landon. Our security guards are so stupid that they do not know that I already escape. I feel heaven with Landon. I'm in hell with Dad. I go back home, Dad badly hurts me but I cannot feel the pain. What matters most is Landon. I really love him and I will do everything for him. I escape again. Landon notices my bruises. He doesn't want me to escape again but I refuse. Dad sees me again. He hurts me badly. He slaps me with his belt, makes me kneel in salt and many more. I still don't care. I can't escape anymore. Dad is guarding me.

"Why are you doing this to me? Don't you know that you're already killing me?" I shout like I'm possessed. "No! I think it's the right time to tell the truth," Dad says.

Dad says that Mom really died at the hands of a man. His ex-boyfriend kills her. He has already a family but he still loves Mom. He cannot accept the fact that Mom chose Dad. That night, while my Mom is driving her car, her ex-boyfriend shoots her. Her ex-boyfriend is the father of Landon. I can't believe it. My heart is aching but I love Landon. I'm sure that Mom will understand me. "It's not our fault why Mom died. We're innocent about that. We must be free," I say quickly but Dad doesn't listen. I really miss Landon now. I don't see him for three days. Suddenly, our maid goes to my room and gives me a letter.

_Jaime,_

_Landon died yesterday. He was killed by a mysterious man._

Everything stops. I don't know what to do but cry. "No!" I scream. I run to Dad's room and get his gun. I will go to the house of Landon no matter what.

"Where are you going Jaime? Go back to your room!" Dad shouts.

"No! I will kill myself if you don't permit me to go there!" I shout and show him his gun.

Dad doesn't move so I go to the house of Landon. There I see Landon lying in his coffin. I cry out loud. Why did you leave me Landon? I want to go with you even in death.

"Jaime! Come with me or else I will kill Landon's sister as I kill him", Dad screams and he as a gun too. I can hardly believe that Dad kills Landon. River of tears flows in my cheeks. "Yes! I killed him and I will kill this girl too in count of three," he says.

"Don't kill her. I'm so sorry Dad. I can't stay anymore. I can't live without Landon," I say and I point my gun on my head. "I'm glad that we will be together now and we will love each other eternally like what the pink rose signifies. I'm sorry Dad. Goodbye."

**FIN**


End file.
